Worth Saving
by MARYLOVER
Summary: Edward Elric ha pasado por cosas que quebrantarían a cualquier hombre normal. ¿La diferencia entre ambos? Él tiene a alguien que piensa que él vale la pena ser salvado. Ed/Roy


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por _**mutantpenguins**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario Inicial de la Autora:**

…This had actually originally been a parental!RoyEd fic, but it kind of morphed into romance along the way. So she had to change a couple things around. But the essence of the fic is the same. Plus it's hard to feel anything but parental towards a small child. No, Roy is not a pedophile. Please. That's just wrong…

…_Este fic originalmente había sido un parental!RoyEd, como que en el transcurso mutó hacia el romance. Además es difícil no sentirse paternal con un niño pequeño. No, Roy no es un pedófilo. Por favor. Eso sencillamente no está bien... __**(Mutantpenguins)**_

* * *

_**Worth Saving**__  
(Vale la Pena Salvar)_

* * *

Edward Elric estaba prisionero.

No estaba en una cárcel real. No existían paredes que lo rodeaban, no había guardias que le impidieran escapar. Eso no era necesario.

Él se encontraba atrapado en la cárcel de su propio fracaso—su orgullo roto, sus impedimentos físicos debido al grave error que hizo, su depresión, su dolor.

Claro, no eran barras de hierro u hombres armados, pero era más que suficiente para atrapar al joven alquimista. Y eso le estaba pasando factura.

No había forma de escapar. Estaba por todas partes, esperándolo en el momento en que se despertaba cada mañana. Esperando para abalanzarse sobre él y sofocarlo en sus momentos de mayor debilidad. Cualquiera que lo veía a los ojos vería una expresión muerta que jamás había poseído aquellos ojos antes de que tratara de hacer lo impensable. Antes de intentar volver la muerte a la vida.

Cuando lo hizo, perdió un brazo, una pierna, un hermano, y su inocencia. Todos ellos precios muy altos, pero ninguno más que su hermano.

Alphonse todavía se encontraba vivo, pero sólo en el sentido más inexacto. Éste había perdido su cuerpo y, en un último desesperado intento por salvar a su hermano, Edward había colocado su alma en una armadura. Y se sentía culpable por ello todos los días.

La culpa casi lo mataba cada vez que veía a su hermano, quien no podía dormir, comer, o sentir, y probablemente no sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez. Era su culpa, todo eso lo era. Y era algo que no podía reparar.

Había cometido un error, no había duda de ello. En una sola noche él había destruido la vida de ambos por nada. No había nada para ellos. Ya no más.

Al menos, no había habido nada. Pero entonces un hombre bajo el nombre de Mustang pasó por su casa en Risembool y vio la evidencia de su pecado. Enfurecido, buscó a los hermanos y exigió saber lo que habían creado.

El hombre comprendió el dolor en los ojos de Edward al instante. No sólo eso, sino que le ofreció una salida.

El hombre era un Alquimista Estatal, y uno poderoso. Él explicó que los Alquimistas Estatales tenían acceso a investigaciones y materiales que los alquimistas ordinarios jamás podrían obtener. Tal vez ellos podrían hallar una manera de restaurar lo que habían perdido.

Pero tendrían que venderse a los militares, siguiendo órdenes e incluso tal vez matando personas para conseguirlo.

Eso no le importaba a Edward. Le habían ofrecido una salida, una forma de reparar sus errores, de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva a su pecado. Él lo tomaría, sin importar el costo.

Él salvaría a su hermano y a sí mismo. Y todo eso por este hombre Mustang.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" Declaró Edward.

Le habían dado órdenes para inspeccionar la peor investigación posible: la investigación que convertía a humanos y animales en horribles medias-criaturas con deplorables medias-vidas.

Las paredes de la pequeña habitación se encontraban llenas de círculos de transmutación; círculos que hablaban de tabúes, horrores, dolor y sufrimiento estaban por doquier. Las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas con horrenda información. Las cuatro paredes gritaban aterrorizadas. Al igual que lo hacía la mente de Ed. Él no podía soportar estar en esa horrible habitación ni por un segundo más.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había dentro de la habitación. Claro que no. La vida nunca había sido amable con Edward.

Dentro de jaulas diseminadas por toda la habitación se encontraban los resultados de los círculos de transmutación garabateados de un extremo a otro de las paredes. Pobres y patéticos medio-humanos y cruces entre los animales menos relacionados entre sí. Dolía demasiado verlos.

Ellos eran el resultado de la transmutación humana. Ellos eran como su hermano. Cada segundo que transcurría dentro de la habitación con aquellas criaturas le recordaba de su horrible pecado contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Él simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Y entonces salió corriendo de la habitación. ¡¿Por qué diablos Mustang le había ordenado llevar a cabo la investigación?! ¡Por todos los cielos, Él sólo tenía doce años! ¡Nadie con doce años debería tener que presenciar algo como eso!

Pero entonces, nadie de doce años debería de haber pensado en traer la muerte a la vida. Incluso si el muerto en cuestión era su propia madre. ¡Él debió de haber dejado las cosas tal como estaban! En vez de eso, había echado todo a perder con lo imperdonable y sólo había perdido más debido a ello.

Era realmente una suerte que estuviera solo en ese momento en particular. No era conveniente para el público ver a su ahora gran Alquimista de Acero perder la compostura. Eso sólo le proporcionaría lástima que él no quería ni necesitaba, pensó mientras se derrumbaba en el piso del corredor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vagamente percibió pisadas en el corredor. Un momento. Pisadas. Eso estaba mal. Alguien se estaba acercando.

Si hubiera estado dentro de sus cabales, él podría haber comparado sus acciones con las de un animal herido mientras se apresuraba a moverse hacia una esquina cercana, presionando sus costados contra las paredes como si pudiera desaparecer dentro de ellas si se esforzaba lo suficiente, abrazando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Él solamente estaba pensando en inflingirse más dolor de lo absolutamente necesario y la lástima que despreciaba ver en los ojos de los demás.

Las pisadas, sin embargo, eran incesantes a medida que sonaban más cerca y más fuertes. Pronto, un par de botas se encontraron en el campo visual de Ed.

"¿Acero? ¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó remotamente una voz encima suyo. Él no respondió. La voz vagamente se había registrado en su mente. No sabía a quién le pertenecía, mucho menos lo que ella había dicho.

Quizás la voz dijo más. Quizás no. Edward no lo podía asegurar. Todo lo que veía eran círculos de transmutación como los de esa habitación, como el que había usado para traer a su madre de vuelta. Todo lo que oía eran gritos y una voz áspera que luchaba por respirar.

Y entonces una mano enguantada estaba bajo su barbilla, obligándolo a mirar unos ojos oscuros. Edward remotamente escuchó más palabras, y aquellos ojos oscuros se tornaron preocupados ante su estado de indiferencia.

Poco a poco, esos ojos oscuros reemplazaron los círculos que danzaban a través de su visión. Pronto, todo lo que quedó fue un ruido áspero que sonaba como algo que tenía problemas para respirar. Un ruido áspero que eventualmente se dio cuenta estaba haciendo él mismo. En frente de su comandante en jefe, ni más ni menos.

Enrojeciendo rápidamente. Edward intentó apartarse de Mustang, hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ocultar su torbellino emocional.

Mustang no se tragó eso. "Fueron las quimeras, ¿no es así?" preguntó, más suavemente de lo que Edward creía que el hombre fuera capaz.

Una vez más, lágrimas en sus ojos, el niño no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y quebrantarse en frente de su superior por segunda vez en aquel día.

A decir verdad, no era lo peor del mundo el que Mustang estuviera presenciando esto. Lo que resultaba verdaderamente terrible era que parecía que él _entendía_. Al menos no había lástima en aquellos ojos oscuros. Él habría golpeado al hombre si se atrevía a tenerla, así sea o no su comandante en jefe.

Había esperado que el hombre le gritara, quizás que lo abofeteara para que entre en razón. Y entonces, cuando hizo algo completamente diferente, Edward se quedó estupefacto.

Estaba seguro de que jamás había esperado que Roy Mustang lo abrace mientras lloraba.

En cualquier otra situación, Edward se lo hubiese quitado de encima con un amplio abanico de insultos y un ondeante automail. Pero sin duda esto estaba bien, sólo por esta vez, el tener un poquito de consuelo en su vida. Así que ocultó su cabeza en el hombro de Mustang mientras éste le frotaba distraídamente la espalda.

Cuando finalmente pudo contenerse, él miró a su superior con sospecha. ¿Por qué había venido y hecho eso? ¿Era bueno tener un poco más de chantaje para mantener a su precioso Alquimista de Acero a raya?

Mustang debió haber visto su temor y sospecha en el rostro, porque de súbito rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie acerca del grande y malo Alquimista de Acero lloriqueando como el niño que es."

Su curiosa relación se volvió normal de forma instantánea cuando Edward lo persiguió por el corredor con insultos y los "¡¿A quién le llamas enano?!" volando por todo el lugar.

Bueno, tal vez no había regresado exactamente a su estado normal. Cuando finalmente se armó de valor para regresar a esa horrible habitación, encontró que la investigación ya había sido catalogada. Mirando al final del corredor, vio la espalda de un hombre de cabello oscuro con uniforme militar mientras doblaba por una esquina.

A la edad de dieciséis años, Edward empezó a perder la esperanza.

Por cuatro largos años se había encadenado a una milicia en la que no creía para que lo ayudase en la infructuosa carrera en búsqueda de algo que de repente ni siquiera existía—una forma de restaurar todo lo que él y su hermano habían perdido.

Crear una Piedra Filosofal simplemente ya no era una opción.

No, él no podía hacerlo. Eso simplemente no sería lo correcto.

Se rehusó a sacrificar tamaña cantidad de personas por su hermano y él, y su hermano se rehusó a dejarlo hacerlo.

Más allá de todo eso, él había sido traicionado por la única constante (además de su hermano) en su vida.

Él había _sabido_. ¡Mustang tenía que haberlo sabido! No existió el acuerdo bilateral. Él conocía al Dr. Marcoh, el que había realizado la investigación. Las piedras que creó habían sido utilizadas en la Rebelión de Ishbal—la misma rebelión por la cual Mustang había sido proclamado héroe.

Él había sabido, y había permitido que Edward continuara con su investigación. ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡¿Acaso pensaba que ellos todavía no habían sufrido lo suficiente?!

La Piedra. Ella causaba demasiado dolor a otros para que sea una opción viable. Mustang, el que sugirió la manera cómo recuperar lo que habían perdido, había tenido conocimiento de ella.

Esos pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente mientras se dirigía al techo del cuartel general de Ciudad Oriental.

Él realmente no sabía por qué estaba yendo para allá. Era simplemente ahí donde sus pies lo llevaban mientras intentaba de aceptar lo inaceptable.

Mirando abajo hacia los edificios que lo rodeaban, se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, sin escuchar cuando alguien se le unió en el techo.

De súbito, era jalado hacia atrás.

"No sé lo que estés pensando, pero déjame asegurarte que estar parado tan cerca del borde no es saludable, Acero," dijo una irónica voz detrás de él.

Edward prácticamente gruñó. Sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz, y era de la última persona con la quien quería hablar.

La voz continuó. "¿O es que no te diste cuenta que estabas dieciocho pisos arriba? Tal vez estar aquí arriba te hace sentir más alto por primera vez."

¡Ese sarcástico Coronel! ¡¿Por qué justo tenía que ser _él_ quien lo encontrara justamente cuando no quería que lo encontraran?! Edward se volteó rápidamente, gruñendo.

Todo lo que había estado sintiendo se mostraba en sus ojos claramente, ya que Mustang involuntariamente retrocedió un paso. "¿Qué te pasa, Acero?"

Cualquier último control en su genio y sus emociones explotó. "¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Tenías que saberlo!"

"¿Sabía qué?" El hombre lucía honestamente confundido.

"¡Sobre la Piedra! ¡Sobre cómo se elaboraba! ¡Y tú igual nos enviaste a mí y a Al! Digo, yo puedo soportarlo, es mi pecado, my castigo. ¡¿Pero por qué jugar con Al de esa manera?! Gritó, luchando por liberarse del agarre del Coronel.

En total contraste con sus intenciones, el agarre contra el que estaba luchando se intensificó. El Coronel abrió su boca para decir algo.

Edward no quería saber nada del asunto. "¡Ni se te ocurra agarrártelas conmigo! ¡Ambos sabemos que tú lo sabías! ¡Ni siquiera lo niegues, _Coronel_!" soltó, antes de continuar desfogándose de manera entrecortada.

Entonces el Coronel hizo algo que Ed jamás había esperado. Puso una mano enguantada sobre la boca de Edward, silenciándolo efectivamente. "¿Ahora sí me vas a escuchar?" preguntó.

Su única respuesta fue la mirada asesina de unos ojos dorados.

"Bien," prosiguió. "Ahora, ambos sabemos que tú eres demasiado listo para las evasiones como bien lo estabas suponiendo, así que simplemente vamos a saltarnos todas ellas y continuemos. Sí, yo sí sé acerca de los prototipos de la Piedra. Sí, yo sí se cómo son creadas. Ambos sabemos eso. Pero te has olvidado de algo. ¡Ésas no son Piedras verdaderas!" susurró, su tono rápido y apremiante para mantener la atención de Ed. "No sabemos si así es como se crean las Piedras verdaderas, ¿y sabes una cosa? Tú eres un prodigio. ¡¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si yo te dejé investigar la Piedra porque pensaba que tú podrías encontrar la manera real, una manera que no involucrara tanto sacrificio?!"

Edward estaba asombrado.

El Coronel continuó. "Obviamente no podía decírtelo, o habrías dejado pasar las mismas cosas que yo. Si yo te permitía explorar la investigación por tu propia cuenta, existía una posibilidad de que encontraras algo que nosotros pasamos por alto, una forma que no involucrara tanto derramamiento de sangre. En todo caso ¿Realmente un pecado como ése puede llevarnos al tesoro de tesoros? Tiene que haber otra manera, y pensé que tal vez tú y tu hermano podían encontrarla."

Él nunca antes lo había visto desde ese ángulo. Sacudido en silencio y obediencia, mansamente permitió que Mustang lo condujera fuera del techo, todos los pensamientos que lo habían llevado hacia allá los había olvidado.

Él no había sabido lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por un momento de veras pensó que podría aventarse por el techo. Pero una vez más Mustang lo había salvado, tan igual como lo había hecho antes tantas veces, y lo más seguro era que lo continuaría haciendo hasta que la necesidad por esta extraña relación se acabe.

Roy había hecho tanto por él a través de los años, pero no fue hasta que Edward tuvo casi dieciocho cuando realmente entendió que Roy se había convertido en una parte integral de su vida.

La búsqueda se había realizado, la aventura había terminado. ¿Y qué pasaría con sus actores principales?

Alphonse, con su cuerpo restaurado, había regresado a Risembool por un tiempo para descansar y acostumbrarse a su cuerpo. Edward sospechaba que Winry también tenía que ver algo con ello, pero él nunca se lo mencionaba a su hermano.

Hablando de Winry, ella era uno de los más respetables ingenieros de automail en Amestris. Ed suponía que no le había hecho nada mal a su reputación como ingeniero el que haya creado el automail utilizado por el Alquimista de Acero. Y él continuaría frecuentando su tienda de automail. La Piedra no sólo había sido utilizada para restaurar el cuerpo de Al, sino que el automail se había convertido en parte de quien era. Él no estuvo seguro de poder volver a tener miembros humanos luego de haber llegado a acostumbrarse tanto al automail—se sentiría mal si un día olvidara que uno de sus brazos ya no era de metal.

Roy había logrado todo lo que había ansiado y ahora era Fuhrer. Él ya había realizado importantes mejoras en el gobierno Amestrense y seguiría haciéndolo. Edward no podía estar más orgulloso.

¿Y qué sería de Edward?"

Pues no estaba muy seguro. Él era una persona desplazada con un activo estilo de vida sin nada más que hacer. Oh, y se había enamorado de la persona menos probable.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser Roy. El hombre lo había cambiado permanentemente y no podía resistirse a este último truco antes de desaparecer en su lugar en el pasado.

Edward le diría a Roy lo que sentía. El hombre merecía saberlo. Y después pensaba unirse a su hermano en Risembool y tratar de vivir una vida tranquila por un tiempo. No había forma de poder permanecer trabajando bajo las órdenes de Roy luego de tal declaración.

Había llegado a esas conclusiones bastante rápido, pero le había tomado un tiempo para hablar con Roy como lo habían hecho antes.

Era un calmado pero lluvioso día de primavera, las condiciones eran casi como las de aquella noche en la que Roy había visto a Edward por primera vez, una ironía que no le pasó inadvertida a Edward. El hombre había entrado en su vida una noche lluviosa, y la dejaría un día similar.

Habían estado caminando callados por un rato cuando de pronto Edward se detuvo. Era el momento. Él ya no podía soportarlo más.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Roy, volteando y mirándolo con curiosidad.

Antes de que perdiera su repentino coraje, Edward caminó los pocos pasos que los separaba y abrazó a Roy.

Roy se quedó quieto por un momento, sorprendido, y luego regresó el abrazo, para deleite de Edward. "¿Alguna razón en particular para esto?" preguntó.

Edward apretó a Roy con más fuerza y dijo, "Hay algo que necesitas saber."

"¿Qué es?"

Bueno, era ahora o nunca, y Edward no era una persona de 'nuncas'. "Antes de irme a donde sea que termine yendo después de hacer esto, quiero que sepas que te amo." Temeroso de la reacción de Roy, inconscientemente intensificó su agarre aún más y permaneció allí, esperando nervioso por una respuesta.

De seguro no esperaba que Roy se inclinara hacia abajo (por supuesto que el hombre seguía siendo más alto, rayos) y lo besara.

Después de algunos momentos de pura dicha, ambos se separaron ligeramente y Edward reclinó su cabeza contra el pecho de Roy. "Gracias," dijo simplemente.

"¿Por qué?" Roy sonaba confundido.

Edward sonrió, no que Roy pudiera verlo. "Por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Muchas veces encontraste a un niño o a un adolescente destrozado, lo miraste, y por alguna razón viste ahí algo que valía la pena salvar." Y caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano, el salvador y al que éste consideró que valía la pena salvar.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora:**  
Ya sé, ya sé, no es un fic de Navidad, y hay tiernos fics por las Fiestas deambulando por ahí, pero éste apareció hace poco más de dos semanas y me pareció adorable y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Agradezco a Rags to Riches y a Ember, _Mutantpenguins_ quienes me dieron el permiso para traducir su lindo oneshot. Y si van a dejar review, pues les cuento que la autora sabe bastante español, así que… aprovechen y salúdenla también.

Y a todos los lectores, les envío mi más fuerte abrazo por Navidad, pásenla lindo, coman rico y espero que se hayan portado bien para que reciban lindos regalos.

Y para los que sí quieren leer un fic de Navidad, les invito a ir a mi profile y volver a leer _The Gift_, el maravilloso fic de ZaKai que publiqué el año pasado.

Y el fic de Año Nuevo será publicado el día 26, así que búsquenme ese día.


End file.
